An x-ray tube directs x-rays at an intended target in order to produce an x-ray image. To produce x-rays, the x-ray tube receives large amounts of electrical energy. However, only a small fraction of the electrical energy transferred to the x-ray tube is converted within an evacuated enclosure of the x-ray tube into x-rays, while the majority of the electrical energy is converted to heat. If excessive heat is produced in the x-ray tube, the temperature may rise above critical values, and various portions of the x-ray tube may be subject to thermally-induced deforming stresses. Such thermally-induced deforming stresses may produce leaks in the evacuated enclosure of the x-ray tube and degrade other components of the x-ray tube, which thereby limits the operational life of the x-ray tube.
In order to reduce the likelihood of a vacuum leak and component degradation, the heat produced during x-ray tube operation is generally dissipated by submersing the x-ray tube in a liquid coolant contained in a coolant reservoir. The liquid coolant is generally circulated between a heat exchanger and the coolant reservoir in order to continually dissipate the heat generated within the x-ray tube.
The addition of a coolant reservoir and sufficient liquid coolant to submerse the x-ray tube adds cost, weight, and bulk to the x-ray tube. This additional weight and bulk can be detrimental in x-ray systems that require increasingly lighter weight and less bulky x-ray tube systems.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.